


Realization

by DarkSeth



Series: Dark Tendecies [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's thoughts on his encounter with John before the actual event in Revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

I never thought I would be found not on my own terms. But I should remember that _he_ has broken all my other rules and expectations. when he came along, I had less of a need for this, he provided enough mental stimulation, but it has been building up and I cannot ignore it any longer. The control it gives me, not just observations and unraveling situations, but power and control of the situation. The life draining from their eyes. The recognition they have in their last moments that I am completely in control and they cannot change any aspect of what I am doing to them. All of it appeals to me. Some may say I do it for the prize, no denying that fact, but the fun is had in the chase. The prize is recognition of a well planned and executed hunt.

He startled me while I was in the middle of a kill. As soon as I heard the approaching footsteps I snapped me prey’s neck and got ready to flee, but the rhythm of the steps was achingly familiar. My curiosity got the best of me and I stayed to see why _he_ was here. When he walked in I saw him glance at the blood spattered on me and look me over for injuries. John's face betrayed nothing, then he said “Clean up well, it wouldn’t do to be tied to this set” and turned and left the room.

I quickly followed his advice and returned to Baker street after having disposed of the evidence. I find John sitting in his chair with a cup of tea as per his tradition. But he avoids my gaze. I keep expecting an outburst of anger, hurt, and disgust, but there is only silence. The few times I meet his eyes, I expect betrayal. I have shown I am not as good as I acted I was. But there is no betrayal, only confusion and what looks like panic.

I start paying closer attention to John now. As far as I know, which is a lot, he has no reason to be panicked at my actions. I am curious how he knew the correct terminology. Not many understand that these killings are “sets”. Now that I look closely, I notice inconsistencies I presume I overlooked in my haste to secure for myself a friend. John’s reaction to blood is most unusual. It is not an aversion, like normal people, nor is it clinical, like a doctor _(as he is one)_ , though that quickly shows up _(like an act)_ , but almost like hunger and arousal. Not the reactions of a balance, sane human _(who am I to judge)_. I remember also the unusual hours he would sometimes keep, claiming a medical emergency _(Thought I would later learn from others that there was not)_ , and an unusual theory develops. _Does John share the same dark tendencies I do?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this. Thoughts, comments, and kudos are very yummy!


End file.
